


Team Bonding

by j_majka



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Crack, F/F, M/M, Shenanigans, alyanette - Freeform, mlwritersguild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_majka/pseuds/j_majka
Summary: After a night out, Marinette and Alya try to sneak back home quietly, but things don't go quite as planned.
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23
Collections: Miraculous Writer's Guild September Event 2020





	Team Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is a little something I wrote up for the ML Writer's Guild for our September event. We had to give prompts and people responded with ships that we would write with. I was given Alyanette for the prompt “Hold on...can someone explain to me why you are wearing a wedding dress and you are wearing a clown costume?”
> 
> Special thanks to landturtlealyce, iveofficiallygonemad, and zekroudon on tumblr for betareading for me!  
> I hope you all enjoy!

The soft jangling of keys falling through the air disrupted the quaint quietness of the hallway. 

“Shh.”

Marinette glanced at Alya nervously as Marinette grabbed the keys she dropped on the floor. 

The pair of girls paused, listening for the movements of Adrien or Nino inside of the apartment. 

Marinette sighed in relief when she didn’t hear anything. If the guys weren’t up, then that meant they wouldn’t see her and Alya in these ridiculous outfits. _That_ would be embarrassing.

This was the last time she would let her coworkers trick her into bringing her not-so-secret girlfriend along to one of their team bonding events. 

Really when was she going to learn that her coworkers were just like parents, always wanting to embarrass their children. Or in this case, Marinette. 

Once Alya seemed to be content that no one in the apartment seemed to be awake, she nodded, signaling that Marinette should continue. Taking a breath to calm her nerves, Marinette proceeded to unlock the door as quietly as possible. 

Both girls quickly rushed into the apartment, or at least as quickly as Marinette could with the train of her dress. Seriously, they couldn’t make these things any shorter? Once they were safely inside, Marinette sank to the floor, sighing in relief.

The living room was pitch black, which meant that the guys were asleep or at the very least not in the living room.

Both of them hated the dark for different reasons. Nino had watched one too many horror films as a child, and Adrien felt the darkness emphasized the feeling of loneliness unless there was someone there. Thus, they wouldn’t stay in the living room, and since the girls stayed on the other side of the apartment the guys wouldn’t see them at all. 

Marinette smiled inwardly. They had successfully avoided embarrassing themselves to anyone but their Uber driver and that was definitely a win in Marinette’s eyes. 

Marinette felt Alya squat down next to her on the floor. 

“So that was definitely a fun _team bonding_ event. Wouldn’t you say?” Alya whispered in her ear. 

“Ah, yes, _lots bonding_.” Marinette hummed, leaning closer to Alya. 

Their lips were centimeters apart when the living room lights turned on, both blinding and surprising the pair. 

“Well, well, well. Does curfew mean nothing to you two?” Adrien asked a tone of annoyance in his voice. 

“So close,” Marinette whispered to herself.

“Who said we had a curfew, _mom_?” Alya replied snarkily, standing to face Adrien. Marinette stood up as well. She had to face the music at some point, might as well get it over with. 

Adrien and Nino were sitting on the living room couch arms crossed as if Marinette and Alya were their two teenage daughters. 

“I did. Since you two seem to want to worry us at 3 in the morning!”

Alya rolled her eyes. “Relax sunshine. We made it back in one piece safe and sound. So you can stop worrying about us.”

“I refuse. Anything could have happened. You could’ve been kidnapped. Held for ransom just for being friends with Paris’ handsomest model. I could never forgive myself.”

It was Marinette’s turn to roll her eyes. It’s a wonder she never realized Adrien was Chat Noir back in lycee. 

“Relax, model boy, your conscience is fine. Besides, they’d kidnap us because I’m an up and coming fashion designer.” Marinette smirked, watching Adrien try to come up with a comeback and fail. 

“I— Well, I think—” 

“Hold up,” Nino interrupted. “Can someone explain to me why Marinette is wearing a wedding dress and Alya is wearing a clown costume?”

“It is a sexy clown costume thank you very much.” Alya posed, causing her short clown skirt to lift a little in the back. 

“My bad, why is Alya wearing a sexy clown costume?” Nino corrected. 

“It’s not important!” “Marinette’s coworkers are amazing!”

Marinette clamped her hand over Alya’s mouth. “Wow, it’s been a long night. We should really get to bed.”

“Wait, wait! I wanna hear about you _clowning_ around with your coworkers,” Adrien teased as Marinette pushed Alya towards their side of the apartment. 

Unfortunately, the guys didn’t get the hint that she’d rather be alone with Alya because they continued to follow the girls to their room. 

“Yeah, we want the whole _train_ of events.”

Gosh, those two were perfect for each other. 

“You two better stop before I punch your lights out,” Marinette threatened. 

“ _Meow-ch_! Someone’s got their _veil_ in a twist. Did someone stand you up at the altar?”

Marinette silently fumed as her friends burst into laughter. 

“Well, you would have your tail in a knot, Mr. Model, if you were left at the altar. I can’t wait for the day to _spot_ this wonderful occurrence!”

With that, Marinette dragged Alya into their room and slammed the door. 

Alya was still silently giggling into her hand when Marinette turned to look at her. 

“What’s so funny?”

“Girl, you know Ladybug rejected him way back when?” Alya laughed a little more. 

“Oh?” Marinette tried to fake a surprised look. “I had no idea.”


End file.
